


I Won't Run Away This Time

by SleepyBanshee



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, I mean it is what it is, One-Shot, Sex, but actually more like sex for Caroline, caroline!succubus, ignores cannon after 5x11, klaus still totally in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee
Summary: It's been four decades since Caroline has seen or heard from Klaus. But when Caroline is turned into a succubus, Klaus is more than willing to help.





	I Won't Run Away This Time

Caroline stood in front of the door wishing that she felt comfortable going to someone--anyone-- but him for help. She had been determined for decades to keep the agreement they had set in the woods. He had not come back. She had told him and showed him exactly how much of a connection they had in the forest, but she hadn’t looked back. The past four decades she traveled the world, grew and thrived apart from the damaging and stifling town and shenanigans of Mystic Falls. She still kept in touch with Bonnie, saw her yearly, but Bonnie was growing old with her family and Caroline felt itchy anytime she came back to Mystic Falls. Too much had happened there for it to ever feel like home again. 

Caroline had people she could turn to. She could’ve gone to Bonnie, even in her old age her magic was powerful. She could’ve gone to a number of allies and friends she had made throughout her travels. She had always said she could catch more flies with honey and her friends across the world proved that statement. But this was a delicate and vulnerable situation and she didn’t trust Mystic Falls, even if she trusted Bonnie. Nor did she trust the friends she had made throughout the world. Not with this. Not with her body nearly vibrating out of her skin with need. 

The witches had thought they were killing her. She had saved a group of teen girls in Russia a year ago who were apparently part of a ritual sacrifice to keep magic within the coven. Caroline hadn’t really thought there would be repercussions for saving innocent girls, but she did always seem to wind up in trouble. Apparently, even if Caroline’s intentional self-preservation needed some work, her unintentional self-preservation worked just fine. A succubus. That’s what she heard of their whispers before Caroline found herself sucking the life-force from all of them with her touch. 

It had taken two weeks after the witches had finally hunted her down and warped her into a succubus that she began to slowly make her way to him. Two weeks where she killed and felt starved, not of blood, but of release and ecstasy. Her carefully balanced control of blood as a vampire seemed like a joke now. She was supposed to let go during sex, but her partners, her victims, couldn’t survive the release. After the first five she stopped trying. She chartered a private plane, trying to keep herself as isolated as possible, to New Orleans. 

Now she was standing at his front door wondering if he could hear her presence, feel her, if she smelled the same. If her newfound abilities and embodiment would be something he wanted. He had always gone on and on about the vampire she was and would become. And now she was no longer that predator. 

She mentally chastised herself and knocked on the door. She shook out her shoulders and lifted her chin as she heard footsteps. A vampire she didn’t know answered.

“Can I help you?” He asked as he catalogued her body. No doubt assessing for a threat. 

“I need to see Klaus.” Caroline demanded. She willed herself to seem strong and powerful even though her body was shaking with need. The pain almost unbearable especially when she thought of how close to Klaus she was and remembered the last time she had been near him. 

“I’m sorry, miss, but he is not currently seeing visitors. You should go.” The vampire replied with slight contempt at the no doubt strange appearance of Caroline. Her body sweaty and aching with a seventeen year old face. 

“Trust me when I say that he will want to see me. If you turn me away, he will kill you.” She ground out about ready to unleash her power and storm into the house if he didn’t let her enter in the next five seconds. The vampire looked wary at that statement and her determined and fierce gaze. He stepped back slightly as he ushered her in. 

She walked in taking note of the decor. It, like everything about Klaus, seemed to have a mix of old and new, and the packaging was breathtaking. She was certain his artistic eye was exceedingly helpful at decorating or picking designers and she was annoyed for a second that he seemed to be good at everything. Well, everything apart from keeping his paranoia under control. 

“I’ll go see if he’s available. A name, miss?” The vampire asked, breaking her admiration of the room.

“No need. I’ll find him.” She told him and could tell the man was about to protest. “He can kill me just as well, if not better, than you can if he wants me dead.” She let a bit of the tiny control she had left seep out so she could sense Klaus two stories above moving methodically. Painting, probably. 

She ran up the steps and got to his room. The music blaring so loud that she could hardly hear herself think. Caroline mentally chastised herself for the delay. She wasn’t a coward, even when in pain and weak and in need. She opened the door and walked into his studio. She expected dark furniture and paintings, but everything screamed light. The walls and couch were a light gray. The windows open with white gauzy curtains blowing in the wind. The canvas before him filled with bright yellows and blues. She stared at him. 

Being in the room with him was so much worse than she thought it would be. Her control barely hanging on as he worked the paint over the canvas. A white henley hung close to his torso. His dark tattoos barely visible through the shirt. His arms had flecks of paint and his curls were wilder than she remembered. Images of her grasping his hair as she screamed his name came back to her. Her need for release rose. 

“You have about three seconds before your heart lays on the ground to tell me who you are and what you want.” Klaus voice echoed into the room, despite the music still blaring. She rolled her eyes at this. Feeling more comfortable. She could handle threats and barbs. She was good at this part. 

“Of course that would be how you greeted me.” Caroline spoke into the room. She watched Klaus’ head snap towards her. His eyes roved up and down her body in a way that had her nearly panting. His eyes flashed yellow for a brief moment. He was watching her carefully, but his lips ticked up at the sides. 

“Apologies, Caroline. Had I known it was you, you would’ve had a much more welcome greeting, love.” He said, pupils dilating as he mapped her body. Caroline wanted to scream and throw something, kill those witches again. She hated that they turned her into something that she seemed unable to control. She hated this feeling of need so deep in her core that she wanted to rush to him and bite his lips, come while he moved his hands along her clit. 

“Sweetheart?” Klaus questioned stepping closer to asses her. His perusal was filled with less heat. It was more calculated, but by no means less intense. He was close enough now that Caroline could feel the heat coming off his body. Her nipples brushing uncomfortably against her bra, her underwear soaking. The need was too much. 

Caroline moved closer feeling his entire body touch hers. His gaze narrowed in concerned but one hand moved around her waist to rest on her lower back. The other cupped her cheek gently. He moved on instinct; without a second thought. 

“I need you to fuck me.” She ground out hating how quickly she was losing what tenuous control she had. Truly, she had half a mind to go fuck the vamp that answered the door. Anything to get some small release. Klaus raised his eyebrows at this, surprised but his concern was still evident. There was no smug smile, no teasing, no biting comments. 

“What’s going on, love?” Klaus asked more forcefully this time. Her eyes became almost completely black except for the vibrant blue that graced the edges, at the question. She couldn’t hide herself any longer. She was here because he would help her. She didn’t want to suppress herself anymore. 

“Witches.” Caroline muttered learning in to rest her forehead against his shoulder. His grip on her back tightened and his other hand tangled in her hair combing his fingers in a soothing pattern. Klaus waited for her to continue. “I’m a succubus.” Caroline finally got out. 

Klaus pulled back from her and searched her face. She wanted to cry at the look behind his eyes. There was fury, not at her but to whoever did this, intrigue at the change. Want was easily seen and that other emotion she had tried for so long to ignore. Love. 

“Well, now, love, this is a surprise.” He whispered and she could feel the air from his mouth hit her face. “When was the last time you fed?” He asked while one of his hands came up to her cheek and he dragged his thumb across her lower lip. Caroline whimpered at the contact and Klaus eyes lit yellow again. 

“Two weeks. Since the day after they did this to me. Since I killed five people.” She muttered mesmerized by the pure lust and concern she saw. “It hurts.” She barely whispered before she found herself wrapped tightly in his arms as he sped to his bedroom. He set her down at the edge of the bed and her legs parted for him as he stood between them. His hands running up and down her calves in what she assumed to be comforting motions, but all it did was make her whimper even more. It wasn’t nearly enough. 

“And you came to me, Caroline?” He asked still trailing is fingers across her legs. 

“Yes.” She ground out. “Now can you please help me instead of psychoanalyzing my decision to come here. I need you.” She bit out. Annoyed with him for trying to talk to her when she was obviously suffering. 

“Shhh, love, it’s alright. I’ll take care of you.” His words were comforting, but his gaze was triumphant and his smile smug as he ripped her underwear from her body. If she wasn’t so wound, if she wasn’t in need of such a release, she would’ve told him this was a one time thing. This didn’t mean anything other than her needing help. But his fingers finally parted her folds and gently circled her clit and she arched her back head falling backwards at his ministrations. 

“The first one is just to take the edge off.” He murmured into her neck as he kissed it. Caroline’s head leaning to the side to give him more access. His thumb kept the same pressure and Caroline was so close to snapping. Klaus clearly sensed this as he quickly applied more pressure while plunging two fingers in and out of her in rapid succession. Caroline moaned at the sensations. Her chest tight and hot, Klaus continued to suck on her neck, his fangs sliding over her carotid artery without piercing her skin. 

“Fuck, Klaus.” She moaned. Her legs spreading wider as Klaus upped the pressure on her clit. Caroline could feel his smile along her neck, but was way past the point of caring. 

“Don’t stop” she whispered as Klaus hooked his fingers hitting her just right and she let go, finally, after weeks of tension. A slight blue light coming from Klaus settled on her skin. Her need reduced. She came back to Klaus’ gaze on her face, his hands gently rubbing her thighs. 

“Better, love?” He asked with a small satisfied smile. She rolled her eyes and his grin widened. 

“Yes. Thank you.” She begrudgingly added. He had helped her after all. 

Caroline took a few deep breaths and Klaus’ gaze held a wicked gleam before she was flat on her back her legs thrown over his shoulders. One hand firmly held her stomach down and the other gripped the thigh framing his face tightly. She could feel his breath on her folds. The fingers on her thigh leaving bruises, but she didn’t care as Klaus licked her and moaned deeply. Caroline shuddered around him. 

“You taste and smell divine, Caroline.” He told her before pressing his nose to her clit as he put his tongue inside of her. Caroline muttered a fuck and quickly removed her dress and bra, her movements awkward with his vice grip on her stomach. He watched her, eyelids half down, pupils blown with lust, his hybrid yellow and veins starting to show, as she touched her breasts. He went back down licking and sucking gently on her clit. He kept a good pressure, but refused to go any faster. Caroline snaked a hand down to tangle in his curls and pulled. 

His head lifted slightly, his mouth wet and shiny making her moan. “Harder,” she ground out the blue in her eyes from her succubus brightening. Klaus grinned at her. 

“So demanding, my lovely Caroline.” He whispered into her heat. Her hands tightened into his hair as he set a brutal pace. His hand released her thigh so he could push two fingers into her while he sucked hard at her clit. She was moaning loudly now, her hands pulling and teasing her own nipples. She writhed beneath him. 

“Klaus” she breathed out when he scraped her clit with his teeth. He did it again and her back tried to arch off from the bed. Her hips desperately wanting to break his hold and move with him. 

Finally, she exploded screaming his name as she felt his life force enter her. The high was unlike anything she had ever known. Better than blood lust. Better than those measly human, witches, and vampires she killed trying to sate her hunger two weeks ago. She felt dazed and warm and the pain and want that had lived in her skin for the past two weeks faded. Klaus moved up her body and gently touched her nose with his before he his mouth was on her, kissing her with an intensity she hadn’t felt for decades. His tongue gently massaging her own. Caroline, at the taste of herself on his mouth, bucked into his jean clad hips feeling the evidence of his own arousal. 

“My lovely Caroline.” Klaus murmured as he skimmed her neck with his lips. “So hot and warm and satisfied in my bed,” he told her moving down to her chest. Caroline’s heart picked up. Feeling herself get wet again at the anticipation of more. “I must say these are not the circumstances I had envisioned for this eventuality.” He told her before taking a nipple into his mouth. Caroline arched into him trying to stay in the moment and understand the words he whispered into her skin even though she was preoccupied with the slight pull of her nipple from his mouth. 

“Such arrogance.” She muttered but her voice lacked any sincerity as his mouth thoroughly explored her body. He pulled up to look at her. Caroline’s hand that gripped the sheets found it’s way to Klaus’ cheek. She ran her fingers against his scruff using the smallest bit of nails and watched him moan. 

“Succubus are rare, love.” Klaus told her kissing her soundly. “Powerful,” he stated, punctuating each word with a kiss, “Immortal.” Caroline’s breath caught as he stared at her. She had never seen such emotion directed to her. The intensity overwhelming especially with his energy racing through her veins. 

“Mine.” He said finally.

Caroline should’ve protested his claim. She should’ve pushed him back and scolded or reamed him for trying to own her during her vulnerability, but she didn’t. 

Instead Caroline pushed him over and straddled his still clothed hips. Her eyes lustful, his eyes coveting her naked body that was wet, and wanting, on top of him. She placed the palm of her hands on either side of his head and leaned down. 

Her blonde hair framed their faces. She bit into his bottom lip, moaning when she tasted blood, but pulled back before he could deepen the kiss. She looked at him feeling his energy flowing through her veins and she knew she could never leave him completely again. She couldn’t go another four decades. This look of love and lust he directed at her with more intensity than she had ever seen was something she craved now. Her body felt powerful and she couldn’t tell if it was his energy, her new powers, or him giving her pleasure without asking for any of his own when she needed it so desperately. She leaned her head down to his ear, took a deep breathe, and whispered: 

“Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine! 
> 
> Title from HAIM lyrics "If I could change your mind"
> 
> -Sleepy Banshee


End file.
